


Idle Wanderings

by PyramidHead316



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fondling, Light amidst the darkness, Mild Angst, Releasing tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unfaithfulness (referenced), Vaginal Fingering, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyramidHead316/pseuds/PyramidHead316
Summary: While out searching for Sharon, Rose and Cybil take a break to rest from the exhausting search. Certain things ensue, as they give in to the emotions building in them for the past two days.





	Idle Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** _Silent Hill is owned by Konami. Silent Hill the movie (2006) belongs to Sony Pictures._
> 
>  
> 
> _AN: Welcome back! This is just a short little thing that I wrote with Rose and Cybil a while back and never got around to posting on too many sites. Enjoy!_

**Idle Wanderings**

 

Cybil stared at the blonde woman lying down beneath her. The matted hair and disheveled outfit had given her a look that Cybil didn’t find unappealing, like she had gone through and was all the more beautiful for it. The undeniably lovely face staring up at her was almost angelic, and captivated her more than anything. She was beautiful. 

She kissed her way down Rose’s chest, exploring the area between her breasts. They weren’t even undressed yet and already she felt livelier than she had in days.

She supposed they should be out looking for Sharon. But they couldn’t, not without some rest. They were tired, worn out from wandering, afraid of what would happen next. They needed a break. Even cops had their limits, and Rose was too exhausted to go without some rest. They needed to be on their guard, with all these monsters surrounding them. They had no idea when the ‘dark place’ would come back to haunt them.

They had found a place that was relatively intact. They ended up talking, and before long, somehow they were kissing, at last feeling the sensation of their lips upon each other. 

She had launched herself at Rose, pinning her against the dilapidated couch. After the first few tentative kisses, it was easy to perform such a bold move. They had been fighting this for the past two days. Cybil had waited for Rose to make the first move, but it was obvious Rose was too concerned over Sharon and too afraid of initiating contact to bring it up. Cybil would have to make the first move herself.

The first full-on kisses were more wonderful than ever would have expected. Soon they were pressed against each other on the couch, exploring their bodies and giving in to the longing that had grown between them over the past two days.

She knew this was wrong; that Rose was married and supposed to be a faithful wife. But to tell the truth, Cybil couldn’t have cared less. It seemed impossible that she would ever see Christopher again. And though she didn’t tell Rose, she knew it was likely that they would die here in pursuit of this assignment, locating Sharon. She could only hope that they managed to rescue her before whatever was going down in this town happened, so that she could have a few moments of happiness with her mom, before the end.

Rose was a sensitive lover, showering her with kisses and affection despite her inexperience. Although she wasn’t very experienced with women, she knew what she herself enjoyed and knew what she had to do to please Cybil in that way. Her skillful fingers found their way into her panties and began to stroke her even so gently. She rubbed her fingers in a semi-circular motion over the area of herself that Cybil had neglected for far too long.

It was like a burst of cool water in a hot desert. No one had touched Cybil like this in years. She had been deprived for too many years. And only now she saw how badly she needed this: to have someone showed her that loved her; that she was worth more than duties fulfilled as a police officer. She was a human being, damn it, and she wanted to be loved. 

It seemed ironic that here, in the end of the world as they knew it, she found the one person who could complete her. 

There was no restraint as Cybil as rode the fingers on Rose’s knowing hand, grinding her hips in a wholly lustful manner. She couldn’t help it; it had been so long since she had been touched like this, her hips were almost moving of their own accord, reacting to the touches that were driving her wild with pleasure. Rose had moistened her fingers, and she moaned as the mother rubbed them up and down her sex while she kissed along Rose’s neck. And when she climaxed, Cybil gasped and cried out in an almost sob, and she thought she saw a look of compassion on Rose’s face as she came. Cybil wondered how long it was since Rose had her own release. 

When it was over, Rose gave a kindly smile, one that was as exciting as it was benevolent. 

“You okay, Cyb? That was pretty intense,” Rose asked. Cybil could hear the amusement in her voice.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just been a…long time,” Cybil said. She didn’t want to say it had been years, but she had a feeling Rose already knew. One didn’t climax that intensely unless they had been deprived for a long time. 

“I understand. Well, I can remedy that, if you would let me,” Rose smiled enticingly. 

Cybil was about to say “You already did,” but she knew what Rose was talking about. That was just a masturbating session with a little help. She wanted to make love to someone; to kiss and touch with someone and give Rose her own pleasure, and do more than just get off on her hand. She wanted to make Rose feel as good as Rose had made her feel. 

They stood up from the couch, feeling the need to stretch a little. They weren’t exactly in the most comfortable position. And, it was better that they have this conversation while they were standing, Cybil reflected, just in case Rose decided to back out.

“What about Sharon?” Cybil asked. She didn’t want to spoil the mood, but she had to make sure that Rose really wanted to do this.

“I can’t do anything for her if I’m tired. I was dead on my feet before we got here, whether I wanted to admit it or not,” Rose said. Cybil could see how much pained her to admit that she could do nothing for Sharon in this state. One could argue that they were making themselves more tired by doing this, but there was a difference between fooling around and fighting a monster with a lead pipe. Not that they had done that yet, but if Cybil ran out of bullets, they would have to resort to that. Still, she tried one last time.

“We don’t have to do this. We can be out there looking again. I’ll just have to keep a closer eye on you,” Cybil said, despite the instincts telling her she wanted Rose to answer no, to just shut up before she changed her mind. She knew Rose wouldn’t take it the wrong way, that she couldn’t protect herself. She was just looking out for Rose’s wellbeing. 

“No, it’s okay. I won’t do Sharon any good if I’m fainting on the street from exhaustion,” Rose said, and Cybil could see the pain in her eyes at having to admit that; that she had to leave her little girl at the mercy of the town even for a few moments. But Rose took a moment and collected herself. When she spoke again, her voice was steady and determined. 

“I can’t go back out where without a chance to rest. We might as well do something with the time on our hands. Besides, this won’t take long,” Rose said, smiling with self-deprecating humor. Cybil smiled sarcastically, but she couldn’t argue. It was true enough. They weren’t going to stay here for hours. Just enough for Rose to recover her strength and Cybil to feel up to fighting an army again.

“Well, I guess we better get started and make the most of it,” Cybil smiled. She knew she had to break the tension leftover from Sharon’s dilemma, and Rose’s remark was the perfect opportunity. And for a moment, it was like something was guiding them to do this. This was right. Their love that they had formed over these past two days could not be denied. They drew their strength from each other. As long as they were together, they would accomplish anything. 

Rose smiled seductively, encouraging her to come forward. And as she took off her clothes, Cybil reflected that perhaps things weren’t as bad as she thought. If she had to die, what better time than after being with this woman, who exemplified everything she had ever looked for in a partner?

Outside the world stood frozen in time, ignorant of the development that epitomized the tenacity of the human spirit; the ability it had to find love among the most devastating of places. As they enjoyed themselves in this abandoned place, the two lovers paid no attention to anything that might be happening outside their haven. The town of Silent Hill continued to roll in its fog as always, unchanging despite the expression of love taking place in that isolated waiting room.

Across town, Alessa was glad that at least two people had managed to find happiness in this town. Perhaps there was hope for her, after all.


End file.
